La Propuesta
by Candy-san
Summary: Jim quiere ser un gran capitan y por ello trabaja con Ariel pero una visa rechasada y una amenaza de ser deportada le dan una gran jiro a su vida Ella le propone matrimonio   Basado en un Trailer hecho por un fan de "La propuesta"
1. El es la solucion

**Bien esta es la primeraves que ago algo como esto xD, espero y lo disfruten esto es lo por diversión **

**Nada me pertenece**

Había comenzado mi día desperté de mi sueño para darme cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde hacia mi trabajo (Síganse imaginando a Jim igual), Me cambie ala velocidad de la luz y salí despavorido de mi casa tome el primer autobús hacia el puerto espacial. Corriendo fui al primer "Starloock" para recoger los cafés de jugo de purpa

-Jim por aquí- Me llamo la que atiende

-Gracias has salvado mi pellejo- Despues de unos cuantos meses de venir aquí diario la gente que trabaja aquí ya me conocia muy bien. Gracias al cielo, Corri desesperadamente hacia mi barco con los cafes en mano y subi al primer elevador que me llevaria alabarte superior de el ( Este barco escomo una especie de Super-mega Titanic y en la parte superior trabajan la gente que le ayuda ala jefa, en este barco se ayuda a los capitanes de buques para tener publicidad y poder llevar gente a sus destinos en otros planetas)

En otra parte

-Hola Frank, mi capitan favorito, pero claro que lo has estado pensando bien por que es la verdad, Frank la gente esta ocupada, quebrada y odia viajar del puerto hacia otros lugares necesitan que alguien en quien confian diga " Oye no te quedes en el puerto y viaja a otros lugares en nuestro lujoso barco" y esa persona es Opra

De regreso en el barco

-Casi no llegas- Me dice la secretaria

-Que horrible mañana, gracias señorita obvia- Le digo con sarcasmo pero antes de de cantar victoria de haber llegado sano y salvo choco contra alguien mas, derramando asi el café de mi jefa, manchando asi mi camisa blanca

-Que….¡Que hiciste!-

En la parte baja del barco

-Frank los mejores capitanes se hacen publicidad (espera un segundo) Road, Macort, Busheau, Frank te recuerdo lo que tienen en comun un publicista-

De regreso en la oficina

-Quitate esa camisa- Le digo con un tono un poco autoritario a un compañero

-Enserio-

-Concierto de flatula sabado por la noche V.I.P por tu camisa tienes 5 segundos para decidir 5 4 3 2 1- El se decide y me la da pero antes de eso en el B.E.N (un tipo de computador) Sale una pequeña pantallita diciendo "Esta qui" de pronto se comiensa a oir como en toda la oficina llega el mensaje.

Todos dejan de relajarce para tomar asientos y ponerse serios ya que la jefa a llegado, diablos y yo aun no termino de fajarme esta cosa, me apresuro y veo como todos mis compañeros toman sus lugares desesperados, entro ala oficina tomo el unico café sobreviviente de la mañana y me preparo para entregarcelo

-Buen dia jefa tienes una conferencia en 30 min.-

-Si sobre los buques y ofertas de primavera lo se- Dice tomando el café y sentandose enfrente del B.E.N

-Reunion de primeros oficiales alas 9-

-Llamaste a….A ccomo se llama la de las manos feas…-

-Janet-

-Si Janet-

-La llame y le dije que si no tengo su carta de autorización a tiempo no ay lanzamiento de barco, llamo tu abogado de inmigración dijo que es nece…-

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI Cnacela la conferencia pasala para mañana y que espere el abogado, llama a relaciones espaciales para que agan un comunicado, Frank ira con Opra-

-Genial, excelente-

-Oye, cuando quiero que me alabes te lo pedire- Dice odiosamente, volteando asi su B.E.N dejando ver asi su larga cabellera roja atada en una calita de caballo- Aaaam ¿Y quien es Gilian? ¿Y por que quiere que la llame? – Me asusto y la bolteo a ver antes de salir de la oficina

-Bueno la verdad ese era mi café-

-¿Y voy a tomar el tuyo por que?-

-Por que derrame tu café- Solo me asiente con la cabeza y le da un sorbo alo que antes era mi café

-Bebes Café de purpa, con leche canela y sin azucar-

-Si claro, es la navidad en un baso-

-¿Es una coincidencia?-

-Increiblemente lo es, la verdad no se que probabilidades aya de beber elmismo tipo de café que el tuyo, no es por si se derrama el tuyo la verdad eso seria patetico- Comienza a sonar el telefono contesto – Buenos dias oficina de Ariel Sea…..Hola Bob- Ella me hace una seña de que corte –De hecho ibamos a tu oficina ahora, si- cuelgo y me dirijo a ella -¿Para que vamos a su oficina?- Ella solo voltea me hace una gesto que reconozco y salgo desenfrenado hacia la BEN mas cercana y escribo "La bruja marina esta en camino!" todos se ponen alerta y toman asiento

Ella sale de su oficina me hacerco y la digo

-Terminaste de leer el ensayo que te di-

-Lei unas paginas no quede impresionada- Me dijo la muy odiosa( Ariel es la superior de el piso porque lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para el barco(aunque es menor que Jim) y ahora ella puede dar permisos para hacer capitanes o segundos al mando Jim quiere ser un capitan pero primero tiene que trabajar con Ariel para cumplir su sueño de liberar un barco, el ensayo es para saber si sabes del mantenimiento del barco)

-¿Quieres escucharme?-

-No-

-Eh visto montones de estos ensayos y les liberas los barcos, y ninguno te impreciona- Ella me ignora olímpicamente y ve al tipo con el que intercambie camisa

-No, y si creo que compras el mismo café que yo por si se derrama y es de verdad patetico-

-Imprecionante-

-Seria mas impresionante que no lo derramaras, y no lo olvides tu vienes de apoyo-

-Si-

Entramos en la oficina y

-Ah, nuestra audas lider y su aliado pasen es su oficina-

-Ah que hermoso mueble, ¿Es nuevo?-

-Es neo-montresoriano del siglo 17 pero si es nuevo en mi oficina-

-Que gracioso (dice por lo bajo) Bob te voy a dejar ir-

El la ve sorprendida y yo solo volteo a verla

-Perdon- Dice aun impactado

-Te pedi mil veces que Frank fuera con Opra y no lo hiciste, estas despedido-

-Ya te dije que es imposible Frank no ah dado un buelo en barco en 20 años- Dice el falsamente sonriente y paciente

-Si, eso es interesante por que acabo de hablar con el y lo ara- Volteo a ver al moreno

-Disculpa-

-Ni siquiera le llamaste ¿O si?-

-Pero-

-Lo se, lo se, se que Frank puede ser aterrador para ti, te voy a dar 2 meses para que encuentres otro trabajo y les vas a decir a todos que renunciaste- Dice Ella con un tono calmado, en mis 17 de vida jamas habia visto a alguien tan cruel ( En montresor los trabajos se le pueden dar ala gente muy joven), salimos de la oficina del recien despedido, volteo y mientras nos alejamos ella pregunta

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-

-Camina, creo que enloqueció( sale de su oficina)

-No lo agas Bob, no lo….-

-¡TU VENENOSA BRUJA NO PUEDES DESPEDIRME( Todos en la oficina se dan cuenta del escandalo) TU CRES QUE NO SE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ME REGAÑAS POR LO DE OPRA PARA QUEDAR BIEN ANTE EL CONSEJO DE CAPITANES POR QUE TE SIENTES AMENAZADA POR MI Y TU ERES UN MOUNSTRUO…..( Ella solo hace ademanes de burla)-

-Ya vasta- Dice ella totalmente relajada

-¡SOLO POR QUE NO TIENES NADA PARECIDO A UNA VIDA FUERA DE ESTA OFICINA CREES QUE PUEDES TRATARNOS COMO TUS ESCLABOS PERSONALES(Ella se burla) SABES QUE SIENTO PENA POR TI, POR QUE SABES ¿Quién ESTARA EN TU LECHO DE MUERTE? NADA NI NADIE!- Termina de decir

-Quiero que pongas atencion Bob, no te despedi por sentirme amenazada, no , te despedi por holgazán, arrogante, incompetente y por pasar mas tiempo engañando a tu esposa que en esta oficina, y si dices Jim tendra que ponerte en tu lugar si ¡Otra palabra! y saldras de aquí escoltado por guardias, Jim lo grabara con la camara de si mini-BEN(parecido aun telefono celular) y lo subira a esa pagina ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Youtube- Digo rapidamente

-Exacto ¿Es lo que quieres?- El la voltea a ver de manera amenazante- Eso crei, tengo trabajo- Dice y se aleja hacia su oficina mientras todos toman sus lugares aterrados, me acerco a ella y me susurra

-Que saquen ese mueble de su oficina y lo lleven a mi sala de conferencias-

-Si, claro-

-Y te necesito qui para que rebises sus archivos y los lleves a mi oficina-

-¿Que este fin?-

-¿Algun problema?-

-No yo…es el cumpleaños 90 de mi abuela y queria ir a mi casa( ella se aleja) Muy bien lo cancelare, linda charla si- le digo y me alejo tiempo mas tarde me comunico con mi madre para decirle lo sucedido

-lo se, lo se dile a abue que lo lamento si, yo se que…Mama estoy abligado para ser ascendido a capitan…..(Se da cuenta de que viene Ariel) Pero tomamos los documentos muy enserio y le llamare enguanto tenga algo-( Cuelga)

-Era tu familia-

-Si-

-Te piden que renuncies-

-Como todos los dias- suena el telefono descuelgo y digo lo de siempre –Oficina de Ariel Sea….Ah, si deacuerdo (cuelga), Triton y Sebastian me pidieron que subas a su camarote de inmediato

-Ah, si ve por mi dentro de 10 min tengo trabajo-

-Si, Ok- Le digo resignado y se mete de nuevo en su oficina comienzo a enojarme ya me tiene ¡harto!( suena el telefono) descuelgo el maldito telefono y digo lo de siempre – Oficina de Ariel Sea-

Afuera del Camarote de Triton

-Buenos dias señorita Sea- Dice la secretaria ella la ignora olímpicamente y entra ala oficina

-Triton, Sebastian-

(triton)-Ariel, felicidades por lo de Opra es excelente-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¿No hablaremos de mi aumento o si?( risita sarcastica)-

(triton)-Ariel, recuerdas que te dijimos que no podias ir ala feria del barco en la Galaxia Coral ya que estabas esperando tu solicitud de visa-

-Aja(asiente)-

(triton)-Pero de todos modos fuiste ¿No es asi?-

-Si, perderiamos a Berilo con Begins asi que ¿No tenia opción osi?(rie)-

(triton)-Pues parece que a nuestro gobierno no le importa quien da los permisos para los barcos-

(sebastian)-Ya hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración-

-Y bien que dice-

-Ariel la visa solicitada fue negada, seras deportada-

-¡Deportada!, no es como si fuera una inmigrante o algo asi soy de Atlantida (Atlantida es el planeta vecino de Montresor es casi como un su luna por su cercania), tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer-

-Lo intentamos, pero deves dejar el planeta por lo menos un año-

-¿Qué? Bueno lo entiendo no es muy viable pero puedo manejar todo desde mi BEN portátil y..-

(Sebastian) – Por desgracias Ariel si eres deportada no puedes trabajar para una compañía Montresoriana-

( triton)-Hasta que sea resuelto el problema y necesito a Bob Espolding-

-Bob espolding, al que despedi-

(triton)- Necesito una persona que se encarge de liberar los permisos de vuelo de los barcos y el es el unico en el barco que lo puede hacer-

-No puede ser, les pido por favor…-

(triton) – Ariel estamos desesperados por que te quedes si hubiera una forma lo intentariamos creelo-

-No puede ser yo….-

Jim interrumpe en la habitación y pasa algo desesperado

-Disculpen es algo importante no quise interumpir( todos voltean)-

-Que ¿¡Que?-

-Mary la de la oficina de Opra te espera-

-Lo se, lo se-

-Pero lo dije que en este instante tenias en compromiso y….Que le digo- Ella se le queda viendo, y le dice que entre el pasa y ella solo musita esto

-Entiendo el dilema (dice dirijiendose hacia los capitanes y abraza a Jim con un brazo) pero ay algo que deben saber…Nosotros nos vamos….a..Casar-

Jim la mira con cara de extrañesa

-¿Quién, quien se va a casar?-

-Tu y yo, tu y yo nos vamos a casar, si-

-Nosotros vamos…-

-A casarnos-(En Montresor al igual que los trabajos, el matrimonio se puede dar de los 14 en delante y dado que Ariel y Jim tienen 16 y 17 respectivamente ya estan en la edad perfecta para casarse)

(sebastian)-No es…Tu secretario-

Jim contesta aun algo atontado- Asistente-

Ella dice –Ejecutivo, asistente, secretario, titulos, pero no seria la primera que cayera por su "secretario" o si-

Los superiores se miran casi riendose

-Pues Jim y yo no deviamos enamorarnos pero, paso todas esas largas noches en el barco (sin albur), todas esas ferias del barco…-

-Si-( se miran el riendose)

-Pero…paso…Trate de evitarlo…. -

-Si lo intento-

-Pero no pude…No puede evitar un amor como el nuestro (suelta su supuesto abrazo amoroso) asi que estamos bien, ¿Estan deacuerto, estan felices? …Por que bueno somos felices-Jim con cara de tonto aun sin poder asimilar lo que esta pasando

-Ariel, es hermoso solo háganlo todo legal MMh( señala el dedo anillero)- asi mmh( señala el mismo dedo)Asi que creo que tendremos que ir a la sala de inmigración para solucionar este pequeño detalle- Dice ella-Si bueno gracias por su atencion y los dejamos caballeros-

-Caballeros- Dice Jim simplemente siguiendole el juego a su jefa ya que no entendia nada

-Nos vemos- Dice ella por ultimo y sale del camarote con su ahora prometido( xD)

Pero sin saverlo por todos lados comienza a escucharse que llego un mensaje alos de la oficina, y mientras Jim asimilaba las cosas encamino hacia la oficina de su jefa todos los miraban con picardia y uno que otro se burlaba del pobrecito

Llegaron asu oficina entre risas de los otros empleado y burlas, encerrandose mientras que ella toma tranquilamente una solicitud de despegue de un barco esplorador y se pone a leer. El la mira extrañado y confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le dice ella

-No entiendo lo que esta pasando-

-Tranquilo te beneficiara-

-Si explicate-

-Convertiría a Bob en tu jefe-

-Y es obvio que por eso debemos casarnos-

-Y cual es el problema ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien en especial?-

-Quiero creer eso ademas es ilegal-

-Ah quieren a los piratas no a personas como nosotros-

-Ariel-

-¿Si?-

-No voy a casarme contigo-

-Claro que lo haras, dejame explicarte tu hermoso sueño de tener un barco y trasportar a millones se ira, Bob te despedira en cuanto pueda te lo aseguro, quedaras en la calle y tu sueño de ser capitan se ira, pero no te preocupes pasa el tiempo necesario hacemos un divorcio rapido y cada quien por su cuenta hasta entonces tenemos que ser complices ok, ( suena telefono), Telefono( dice señalandole la puerta)-

"Esto va ser una tortura"!- piensa Jim saliendo de la habitación

**Bien que les parecio? La verdad esto esta vasado en un video que vi en youtube siendo preci****samente el trailer de esta pelicula luego les pongo el link para que lo vean xD y bien la mayora de las aclaraciones entre los paréntesis me los invente yo Para no hacer el fic tan confuso xD **

**bueno , noes leemos Bye bye**

**Candy**


	2. Conociendo ala familia y El primer Beso

Tras llegar ala sala de inmigración Jim y Ariel pasaron a preguntar donde pordian sacar una visa de esposa, después de eso los pasaron a una oficine, Jim nervioso solo podia musitar palabras sentado mientras que Ariel estaba parada trabajando en su BEN portátil

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- Dijo Jim con angustia, en eso alguien toca la puerta entrando asi a la oficina el hombre/ perro solo entro y dijo esto saludando

-Hola, Hola soy Delvert Dopler-

-Ah- Dijo Ariel con algo de alivio

-Hola, Jim y tu deves ser Ariel-

-Si lo soy-

-Disculpen la espera es un dia adorable, ah digo deplorable-

-Si, claro entendemos y no sabe lo mucho que le agradecemos que nos diera una cita ahora- Dije Ariel sonriendo nerviosa

-Muy bien ah, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa(leyendo) Lestengo una pregunta,¿Estan cometiendo fraude pera que ella pueda conservar su puesto como Jefa y evitar que la deporten?- Pregunta el

-AH, No- Dice Ariel nerviosa

-No es ridiculo- Dice Jim

-De…De donde escucho eso- dice Ariel

-Nos llamo esta tarde un tal Bob….-

-Sera Bob Spoldig-

-Si el- Contesta

-Ah yo…Pobre Bob…El solo es un amargado ex empleado, yo lo lamento, se que usted esta muy ocupado con robots jardineros y repartidores que atender, si nos diera una siguiente cita lo dejariamos y nos iriamos-

-Señorita Sea tome aciento( dice entre risas)-

-Esta bien-

-Les explicare el proceso que se va a desarrollar paso 1, una entrevista programada los separare y les preguntare todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro, paso 2 indago mas registros telefonicos, entrevisto a sus vecinos, colegas y familia si las respuestas no son las mismas, usted señorita Sea sera llebada debuelta a Atlantida, le pondran su aleta y no podra regresar (La gente de atlantida al salir de su planeta pierde su aleta y se convierten en piernas mientras este en tierra ajena pero si son deportados ese lujo seles quita y no pueden salir de ahí nunca mas) y tu jovencito abras cometido un delito( dice señalando a Jim) tendras una multa de 250mil doblones y con una condena de 5 años en la prisión galactica, si Jim tienes…..Algo que decirme-

Le dice a Jim, este se siente amenazado y niega con la cabeza

-¿No?- Despues recapacita y aciente con la cabeza

-¿Si?-Dice el señor Dobler

-Lo sierto es señor Dobler…Lo sierto es que Ariel y yo somos dos personas que nunca deverion haber enamorado….Pero asi fue…No le dijimos a nadie del trabajo, por mi gran acenso y liberacion de un bote-

-Acenso?-

-Si, los dos vimos que estaria mal si yo era promovido a Capitan-

-Capitan-Dice ella algo confundida

-Ya que somos….-El hace un gesto que el otro hombre reconoce

-Bien, sus padres saben de su romance secreto-

-No imposible mis padres murieron-

-Ja-dice el hombre/perro

-Tampo tengo hermanos ni nada-

-Aja, tus padres murieron- Le dice a Jim

-No, los suyos estan vivos, muy vivos, ah planeábamos decirselo este fin de semana, la abuela cumplira 90 y toda la familia se reunira-

-Donde se llevara acabo la sorpresa-

-Ah, en la casa de sus padres-

-AH, y donde esta la casa-

-Ah,(resopla) por que estoy dando yo los datos es la casa de tus padres(dice entre dientes)-

-En Laguna Nebulosa-

-Nebulosaaa!- Dice ella sorprendida ( la laguna nebulosa es parte de montresor ahí ay islas en donde la gente vive cerca de los lagos que se forman ahí tambien hace mucho frio gracias ala consistencia de la laguna)

-Iran a La laguna nebulosa este fin de semana-

-Si- Dice Jim seguro de si mismo

-S..Si- Dice ella nerviosa

-Si…Ya estoy entendiendo, bueno los espero el Lunes alas 11:00 en punto para su entrevista programada y ojala que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle-

Dice el entregandoles un papel son la hora

-Si, gracias-Dice Jim

-Debo admitir, que estoy ansioso por hacerlo-

-Nosotros tambien estamos asiosos- Dice Jim mientras que Ariel estaba contestando su BEN.

-Sera divertido- Dice Dobler

-Si, señor- Dice Jim cansado de todo esto

Al salir de la sala de inmigración

-Escucha entonces lo que pasara es que iremos aya le diremos a tuspadres sobre nuestro compromiso y usa tus millas espaciales para asi podre pagar la diferencia yo ah y asegurate de firmar que ay una vegetariana por que la ultima ves mi comida se la dieron a otro vegetariano y ami me obligaron a comer esa humeda y fea sopa…Oye por que no anotas-

-Disculpa No te diste cuenta de lo ue dijo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh solo que dijiste de tu nuevo puesto ah genio lo crello por completo-

Es encerio pagar una multa de 250 mil doblones y 5 años en la carcel las reglas son otras-

-Puesto de Capitan ni loca-

-Renuncio y tu obtienes tu cola, fue un placer conocerte Ariel (se da la vuelta y se aleja)-

-Jim-

-Ojala lo puedas solucionar-

.Jim, Jim bien( el se datiene) te volvere Capitan( el se acerca a ella) por el fin de semana en la Laguna Nebulosa y la entrevista te volvere el mejor capitan ¿Feliz?-

-Ahora y no 2 años después-

-Bien-

-Y vas a darme un buen barco-

- Que le quepan 10 mil personas?-

-20 Mil personas primer despeje, y le diremos a mi familia cuando yo quiera y pueda ahora pidemelo con ternura-

-¿Con ternura que?-

-Dime con ternura que me case contigo Ariel-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ya me oiste de rodillas-

-Bien(¬ ¬) ( se agacha y le extiende la mano para que le ayude a arrodillarse), Satisfecho te agrada-

-Si perfecto-

-Bien, tecasasconmigo(dicendo lo mas rapido que pudo)-

-Nop, dilo con franquesa-

-Jim-

-Si Ariel-

-Tu dulce Jim-

-Tienes mi atencion-

-Serias tan amable de ser mi esposo-

Mmmmh( pensativo) Lo hare, no me agrado tu sarcasmo pero lo hare, te veo mañana-

-Si- Ella casi se cae gracias a que Jim no le ayudo a levantarse, pero ella logra sola ponerce de pie

Al siguiente dia en el Barco

-Asi que esto es lo que ay que contestar,(dice el ojeando una carpeta) Lo bueno esque yo se todo sobre ti pero lo malo es que tienes 4 dias para saber todo sobre mi asi que tienes que estudiar- Le dice diciendole con sarcasmo lo ultimo

-Entences conoses todo sobre mi-

-Sip, te asusta no-

-Uh, un poco haber ¿A que soy alérgica?-

-Al maní, y a todo el aspecto de los sentimientos-

-Ah eso es gracioso ja, ja, ja, Amm esta te gustara ¿Sabes si tengo cicatrices?-

-Estoy muy seguro de que tienes un tatuaje hecho por cyborgs, hace 2 años tu dermatologo llamo para tu cita lazer de ruby, busque y me entere de que es un tratamiento para retirar tatuajes hechos por cyborgs(dice al unisono), pero tu lo cancelaste después-

Ella voltea

-¿Qué sera? Algo nativo caligrafia ciber- espacial, alambre de puas-

-Saves es emocionante para mi verte asi ( dice con sarcasmo)-

-Gracias(con el mismo tono sarcastico), pero tendras que decirme para la entrevista y…-

-No voy a contestar esa pregunta, quiero otra se acabo, Ah aquí ay otra ¿En que casa vivimos tuya mia ¿ Sencillo, la mia-

-Y¿ Por que?-

-Por que yo vivo en puerto espacial oeste, y probablemente tu vibas en un escualido departamento pequeño y uses vasos de olograma uy- Dice ella ofendiendo a Jim en esto ultimo

"Damas y caballeros por favor alisten sis pertenencias vamos a desender un Jun-o( no se me ocurrio como ponerle xD)"

-Jun-o Crei que iramos a la Laguna Nevulosa-

-Y asi es-

-Y como llegaremos aya-

Ella sen entera por si sola cuando suben a un pequeño buque con mucha turvulencia gracias a la nebulosa, llegan a tiempo y el ve por la ventana a su madre y a su abuela

-ay, si mi hogar- Dice Jim sin Nunkun tono de emocion en su voz pero por dentro el estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre y a su abuela( su abuela la señora de los aristogatos no mas imaginense la un poco mas vajita) Ellos vajan del barco y Jim sale en automatico a abrasar a sus dos familiares mientras que Ariel se hace la vida imposible con su equipaje

-Hola Jim te extrañado mucho- Dice su madre

-Lo estas sofocando Sarah- Ella suenta asu hijo y el abrasa a su abuela

-Hola abue como estas-

-Bien hijo-

-¿Y papa donde esta?- Dice Jim con Un poco de ilucion en sus ojos( imaginemos que Silver es su padre nada mas que con con sus dos brazos normales y un poco mas delgado)- Ah ya sabes trabajando-

-Olvidate de el quiero ver a tu chica- Le dice la abuela

-Bueno ella esta aya-

La ven y se sorprenden al ver que es Ariel

-Creo que la chica no es la indicada-Dice la abuela

-Hola- Dice la mama muy emocionada intentando abrasarla pero Ariel no se deja y solo le extiende la mano

-Hola- Dice Ariel sin muchos animos

-Ella es mi madre, Sarah y ella es mi abue Annie ( en los aristogatos nunca se dijo el nombre de la señora asi que decidi dejarlo con su nombre original)-

-Hola- Dice Ariel extendiendole la mano ala abuela –Que gusto-

-Oye prefieres que te digamos Ariel o Malefica de hacho hemos escuchado muchas mas- Dice la abuela dejando sorprendida a Ariel

-Es un chiste- Dice la madre

-OOh, ah, entiendo muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de este fin de semana-

-Si claro ven para que conoscas al resto de la tropa- Dice la abuela muy entuciasmada

Todas se voltean dejando atrás a Ariel

-Que gusto volver a verte guapo- Le dice la abuela asi nieto abrazándolo

Suben a una nabe y se acercan al pueblo.

Ariel comienza a observar y se da cuenta que en la mayoría de las tiendas ( si no es que en todas) decia el apellido de su ahora comprometido

-Jim, Jim( lo golpea)-

-Aaahrg(gime de dolor) podrias….Dejar de hacer eso-

-Nunca me dijiste de los negocios de tu familia tesoro- Dice ella con algo de sarcasmo en lo ultimo

-Probablemente solo era modesta linda- Le dice la abuela con una sonrisa en su cara

Mientras se veia como se acercaban a un puerto lleno de lanchillas espaciales para pasar por la laguna. Ellos bajan y Ariel se sorprende

-¿Qué hacemos qui no deveriamos registrarnos en el hotel-Le dice por lo vajito a Jim45

-Ah, Eh cancelamos su reservación por que la familia no se queda en un hotel se queda con nosotros-

-Oh ya veo- Dice Ariel con un poco de frustración mientra oye como Jim baja sus cosas

-Cuidado no te vallas a romper la espalda- Le dice el algo fastidiado

-Jim, por que no le ayudas-

-Ah ya quisiera pero no me deja hacerlo insiste en hacerlo ellasola es una de esas…Feministas-Mientras la observan batallar con su maleta ellos se alejan hacia la orilla del puerto

-Viste que horribles zapatos usa- Dice la abuela por lo bajo

Mientras ella batalla con su maleta y se hacerca a ellos el comienza a bajar las cosas al bote (lancha) las cosas lasandoselas a su madre

-Esta es la ultima- Diciendo esto ultimo la lanza y esta se eleva por la falta de gravedad cosa que hace que se manche un poco de nebulosa pero gracias a la habilidad de la madre ella so logra atrapar

-La tengo, la tengo- Dice la madre

-Lo siento, secara rapido- Dice el aun con un tono molesto mientras sube las escaleras

-Hey no voy a viajar en bote ( lancha)-

-No es obligatorio te vere en unos dias-

-Hey, no se nadar en el espacio y lo sabes( se parece a nadar en agu pero esta ves tienes que controlar no irte para arriba)-

-Hey, iras en bote- Dice fastidiado, baja las escaleras y la espera alado del bote

-Ya ven- Le dice a su jefa con un tono de "no ay nada que temer" ella solo intenta bajar pero aparte de sentir un poco de miedo por irse por la poca gravedad del lugar tambien por situaciones femeninas ya que traia una falda negra.

-Animo ven conmigo- Le dice Jim, ella comienza a bajar por las escaleras y como todo hombre Jim simplemente la espera abajo, claro no sin antes deleitarse con lo que ay debajo de su falda

-Te ves bien jefa- Le dice – Tomate tu tiempo- le dice

Ya en el bote la madre y la abuela simplemente veian algo sorprendidas

-Trajo mucho equipaje- Dice la abuela.

Con Ariel ya ala mitad de las escaleras Jim solo quiso vengarse de las cosas que le habia hecho hacer su jefa en el pasado y vio la oportunidad perfecta

-Haber dejame hecharte una mano- Dice el estirando su mano hasta uno de los gluteos de su ahora prometida –Quita tu mano….¡De ahí!- Dice Ariel enojada y avergonsada

-Si, si- Dice Jim quitandola – Eso es ya llegaste- Ella por fin toca el suelo- Felicidades ya me hice viejo- Le dice el cansado

Por fin habian subido al bote y abanzando por la laguna se dejaba ver una pequeña isla con una gran casa a sus orillas.

-Y esta llegamos- Dice la madre con mucho entusiasmo Ariel se queda muy sorprendida por lo que esta viendo- Esa es tu casa, de verdad…¿Quién es tu familia?- Dice ella sorprendida y voltea a ver ala abuela ella solo le sonrie y se da la vuelta haciendo ojos de " arg esta que"

Ya en el puerto para llegar ala casa

Por que me dijiste que eras pobre- - Yo nunca te dije que era pobre- -Pero nunca me dijiste que eras rico- - No soy rico mis padres son ricos- -Por favor eso es solo lo que los ricos dicen- Dice Ariel y alo lejos se oye una vos de una mujer saludando a Jim-Hola Jim bienvenido- -Hola, Mama ¿Qué, que hisiste?- - ¿Solo es una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué hise mal?- - Solo 50 de nuestros amigos y vecinos mas cercanos- Dice la abuela – Ah, que gusto, una fiesta ( le dice a Jim)- - si eso creo ¿Por qué no caminas? La abuela es mas rapida que tu, tienes que esforzarte-

Ya en la casa

-Un gusto conocerte Ariel, bienvenida a laguna Nebulosa- le dice una chica a Ariel – Si gracias- y se aleja acercándose a Jim – Oye por que no me dijiste que eran como los "Kenedy" de Laguna Nubulosa- - Cuando, Te la pasaste hablando sobre ti estos 3 años- -Sabes que, tiempo fuera estas dicucuines tienen que acabar devan creer que estamos enamorados- - Claro no ay problema puedo hacerlo , pero para ti no se que tan facil sea dejarte de aparecer en las pesadillas de los demas- -Ja, Ja muy gracioso….- -Hola ( interrumpe una señora con tentáculos) Jim, Hola- -Ah señora don Woody hola , que gusto verlos- - Hola señor don Woody ella es Ariel- el señor estrecha la mano con la mencionada –Hhola un placer- Dice ella – Siempre eh querido saber un la aventuras de una capitan Jim- En eso se ven interrumpidos por un señor- Bien buena pregunta Señora don Woody yo tambien quisiera oir la respuesta- -Ah, Hola- -Hijo ( estrechan su mano)

Y ella debe de ser Ari- -Ah, Ariel- - Mucho Gusto, bien ahora si dime que mas haces como capitan aparte de dar ordenes y decirles a los demas que miserables son- - Ah jaja suena tan divertido- Dice la Ariel –Suena bien ser Capitan- dice la señora – No, no Señora Jim no es capitan solo es asistente- - Ari es la una de las capitanas del barco- - Ah, Ariel- - Entonces ella es….- Dice el señor – Si la jefa de Jim, que sorpresa, je, je rellenare mi vaso- Dice el padre y se aleja dejando a la "pareja" sola –Simpático- Dice Ariel, Jim se aleja y va con su padre –Que bonita primera imprecion papa- -Que sucede Jim, apareces aquí después de tanto tiempo con esta mujer que odiabas y ahora estu novia- -Apenas llegamos no puedes dejar pasar 2 segundos antes de pelear- - Jamas crei que fueras de los que avanzan de puesto de esta forma- - De hecho tedire que la mujer que esta ahí es una de las mas respetadas de la ciudad y..- - Es tu boleto y la trajiste a esta casa a conocer a tu madre- - No, no Ella no es ningun boleto papa ella es mi prometida- - ¿Qué dijiste?- - Lo que oiste me voy a casar-

En otra parte

-Hola como estas- Le dice un mesero a Ariel intentando coquetear con ella- Bien, bien gracias- dice ella sin mucho interes – Te gustaria comer un bocadillo- - No, no gracias- -Es una tradición- -Pero es por la textura, no como pescado ( por razones obvias)- - Te garantiso que te gustara- - Si, que lindo eres pero..- -Si solo lo provaras- Le mete el bocadillo ala boca –Mmmh…Gracias – Ella mastica con asco el bocadillo y en eso suena alguien en el altavoz –"Atencion señoras y señores, les tengo un aviso importante Ariel y yo nos vamos a casar"- Ella sorprendida de cómo lo dijo le escupe el bocadillo al hombre –Lo siento- dice ella –Descuida yo nisiquiera la lavo-

En la habitación donde esta Jim

-Sip, Linda donde estas( ella sale depronto) ah ahí estas…Ven aquí bomboncito- Haciéndole señas- Eso es ( ella se va acercando a el) mirenla, mirenla, aquí esta-

-Felicidades Jim- - Gracias

Despues de un rato

-Esa es tu idea del momento perfecto para decirselos por que es brillante muy oportuno- En eso ello se ven interrumpidos por alguien

-Jim, hola ( el voltea)- - Audrey ( la de Atlantis) ¡Que sorpresa! Encontrarte aquí ( dice el muy sorprendido y animado)- - Pues tu mama quisiera que fuera una sorpresa y sorpresa y ah estamos siendo muy graceros, Hola ( dirigiéndose a Ariel )- - Si ella es mi..( nervioso)- - Hola yo soy Audrey, todos me dicen asi- -Hola- Dice Ariel con un tono celoso – ¿Me perdi la historia?( dice muy animada) – Que…¿Qué historia?- dicen al unisono – De cómo Se lo propusiste- -Ah la propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carcter- Dice la abuela – D hecho nos encantaria escuchar esa historia Jim nos la cuentas- Dice la madre sonriente –Si claro, saben de hecho a Ariel le encanta contar esa historia ¿Por qué no se las cuentas tu?, solo sientanse en suspenso- - Balla, la historia por donde comienzo, bien Ok pues, Jim y yo ibamos a cumplir buestro primer aniversario como pareja y yo sabia que el estaba ansioso por que nos casaramos, y comenze a dejarle señales aquí y alla por que sabia que el no tenia el valor de hacerlo- -Tecnicamente eso no fue lo que paso- -Ah, no- - No, no porque si me di cuenta de sus señales y esta chica es igual de sutil que un cañon( risas de todos) no lo que me preocupaba es que ella encontrara esa pequeña caja….- -Oh la caja de papel que el armo y se tomo el tiempo necesario de cortar pequeñas fotos de el mismo y pegarlas es tan linda y asi que la abri y saltaron muchos corazones de papel que el habia armado y cuando se disperso vi la mas grandiosa y enorme…- -No es nada, sin anillo (¿Qué? Por parte de todos) no, no havia anillo- - que- dice la abuela – Pero debajo de esa caja bajo todo esa basura habia una nota escrita amano con la direccion de un hotel fecha y hora como lo hubiera hecho Honfy Hofman si masculino, como sea ella…- - Crei que queria a alguien mas….Si fue un dia malo para mi, pero aun asi fui al hotal y llame ala puesrta y ahí estaba…- -Estatico- -Incado- - Como un hombre- -En una cama de petalos de roso, su hijo…Su hijo hacia lo que podia para contener sus lagrimas (el la ve desconcertado) y cuando por fin se controlo me dijo ….—Te casarias conmigo y ella dijo si, fin ya esta la cena?- -Esa es una linda Historia- Dice la madre- Oye si- Dice Jim –Eres tan sencible- Le dice la abuela tomando de la mano a su nieto –Oigan dense un beso delante de nosotros- Dice un hombre al fondo –Si- Dicen todos- Si un beso- -Dale un beso- - Nah como creen- dice Jim nervioso – Si un beso- Dice la abuela – De acuerdo ustedes ganan(toma la mano de Ariel y la besa) "smak"- -Ah que es eso- Dice un hombre al fondo- Besala en la boca- Ordena el hombre –Beso, beso, beso- Dicen todos – Esta bien- Dice Jim avergonzado – Dame un Beso querida- -Si, si, Rapido- Dice Ariel entre dientes "Ah diablos Mi primer beso y desperdiciado con esta bruja" Piensa Jim, se hacerca a ella con vergüenza y besa sus labios muy rapido –Muua- Dicen los dos –Ay Jimi besala encerio- Dice la Abuela –SI- dicen todos -Ah, eso no- -Probemos- Dice Jim queriendo terminar esto rapido pensando en que ya no podia perder nada mas, la besa según el enserio, pero al juntar sus labios algo extraño paso simplemente lo disfruto y cerro los ojos ella le siguió la corriente y se quedaron estaticos unos momentos y Ariel se separa, todos comienzan a aplaudir y la abuela los abraza

" Esto sera mas difícil de lo que crei" Piensa Ariel

**Bien eso es todo el segundo capi jeje espero que les agrade y bueno les dejo el link de el video para que lo vean ** .com/watch?v=lV6JxBC48Q0&playnext=1&videos=FIo0UGfxVSg

**Con eso ultimo me despido Bye bye **

**Candy**


End file.
